Porn Addiction
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Rated M for a reason, guys!


Kakashi Hatake browsed through the shelves of DVDs on the this floor of Pink, his favourite store. As a rather lazy ninja, he didn't like to do much outside of work and training except for reading his novels or grabbing a pint, but Fridays were definitely reserved for staying in with a good movie, usually from Pink due to his genre preference. Unknown to him, Sakura Haruno reserved her Fridays for watching a certain sliver haired Sensei. Recently however, it had been an activity that aggravated her. How could one person's activities revolve entirely around porn? Was he single because he had yet to find a woman that measured up to the busty blondes in those movies he favoured? Did he not find the muscled physique of a Kunoichi attractive?

Sakura watched as Kakashi picked out three films, none of them with an award winning plot, all of them with a plot imitation, and paid, not even having the moral decency to blush or look remotely shy while he did so. Damn pervert.

Peering carefully at the woman on the front cover, Sakura waited for Kakashi to leave before abandoning her spot and entering the store. Whereas Kakashi had been on the floor, Sakura raced the escalator up to the second and sped through the crowds of fancy dress enthusiasts. Quickly finding what she wanted, she picked out three sizes; she'd never dared to shop there before. But hey, every store had it's purpose.

Once she had what shielded, she change din the public toilets next door and henged herself for the short run to Kakashi's. Sure, she took the rooftops, but the idea of one of her colleagues seeing her like that was as bad as any civilian.

Once she reached her destination, she was once again grateful fro it's solitary standing; he would be much more difficult to observe otherwise and she could now drop her henge. She masked her presence from him, and watched patiently through the entirety of the first film and half of the second. The plot was nearly non-existent, but the way Kakashi's face lit up at every clichéd line really was adorable.

Despite the content of the films, during the two hours or so that she was there he had not touched himself. While for Kakashi this was not out of the norm (the man could read porn in public for Christ's sake), the tent in his trousers had formed a while ago, and surely common sense would suggest he fix it?

She would simply have to fix it for him.

Sakura sprung up silently, checking that her clothes were still situated in the right places as she rang his doorbell and leant casually against the wall. When a semi-controlled sensei opened the door, Sakura sauntered in, pushing Kakashi backwards as she slung the door shut behind her. The pink haired minx manoeuvred them into the living room as if she owned the place, pushing him onto the sofa before straddling him.

Sakura leaned forward, her mouth against his ear and her hair brushing against his chest. "I hear you have a fire for me to put out?"

Kakashi twitched at her sultry tone, and groaned aloud when he felt the tips of her fingers stroke him through his trousers. He was hard, and throbbing in a way that made Sakura's hand tighten around him in response. This man was fucking HOT, and even clothed, the feel of him underneath her made her wet.

Rising up onto her knees, Sakura pulled down his trousers slowly, carefully, keeping her eyes on his cock.

"Ooh.." Sakura moaned, her tongue wetting her upper lip as her body ground against the air. "I think this requires immediate attention."

Kakashi watched, transfixed as his sexy little fire-fighter opened her lips and ran them over the tip of his cock. He knew he ought to be questioning this, but _damn_ did it feel good.

Glistening red lips parted further and Kakashi involuntarily lifted his hips to her mouth and his hands to her hair. Sakura took this in her stride, quickening her movements and sucking ferociously as she felt herself fill with the warm liquid that was so far left untouched. she moaned as she felt herself clenching around air and she whimpered from the feel of Kakashi's body beneath hers, his dick in her mouth. Pleasuring him was an exquisite torture.

"Sakura, stop." Kakashi very gently lifted her head from him, tilting it up to meet her lips with his own. Growling at her taste, of him on her tongue, Kakashi reached down and roughly shoved two fingers inside her, his whole body tensing as he let out a shaky breath.

"God, Sakura! You're. So. Wet." He hissed, his free arm clenching her closer as he pummelled his fingers into her hard and fast, as aroused by fingering her as he had been by her sucking him.

"You're so bloody hot…" Sakura smirked, and ground sensually down against his finger before pulling away from his hand entirely.

"You'll have to lend me your hose then." And with that Sakura pulled him inside her with one quick thrust. "aah, yeah…" Sakura groaned as her lust frenzied lover thrust up into her. Both of them had been on the brink from the start, and now they had to fight against the friction caused by his thick member against her tight walls.

A fight that was making both of them delirious as Kakashi buried his face in her pushed up cleavage and rubbed her clit. Sakura leant back, pushing her breasts forward and her soft hands caressed his balls.

"Ahh, Kashi, I'm so close…" Kakashi bit down up her chest, laving the skin with his tongue. He moved his hand down, to dig into her ass, moving harder for her. When she came, he did too.

The moments following were not awkward, merely quiet, and it was a good half hour before their kisses were replaced with words.

"Have I solved your porn addiction?" Kakashi smirked at her.

"Depends."

"On what?" Kakashi looked at the DVD cases in the floor, pointing to one with a nurse on the cover.

"Could you wear that next time?"

Their Friday routines changed somewhat now. Kakashi would pick out a film, and Sakura would soon follow with the outfit. Soon after this, they started to pick the film together.

And soon after that, the DVD player flew out of the window.

A/N - Cheers for reading J I didn't really know what to write on my multichap fics, so I cleared my brain with a quick oneshot. Not really sure where the fire-fighter idea came from, but hey. I would have described the outfit, but its late and I have never came across a sexy fire-fighter outfit. In my defence, how many 16 year olds do you know who have? Sorry for the clichéd lines; I inwardly cringed while I wrote them!

R&R people!


End file.
